


Наш

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family, mentions of Holokara, mentions of Linkara
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: "Но Линкара держит меня в команде несмотря ни на что. Потому что он, Харви и все остальные - моя семья"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия - сразу после обзора на Rock'n'Roll #31.

Лаборатория в подвале, куда Харви впустил Пойо, была совсем скромной по сравнению со своим аналогом на «Комикрон-1» — но, по крайней мере, надёжно изолирована от любых попыток прослушиваний силовым полем с независимым питанием. Иногда паранойя Линксэйно, взращенная годами скитаний по мультивселенной, всё же приносила какую-то пользу.  
— Конечно, эти приборы не настолько точны, как оборудование медотсека корабля, но выбирать не приходится, — Линксэйно кивнул на сидящего на кушетке у стены Кида, который закутался в огромное оранжевое одеяло. Тот молчал, уперев взгляд в пол, и не двигался — только чуть подрагивали пальцы, вцепившиеся в яркую ткань. Без своей извечной бейсболки он выглядел непривычно. Уязвимо. Тем не менее, глаза по-прежнему были скрыты за чёрными очками. — Нимуэ подчиняется голограмме. Нам лучше не рисковать.  
— Может, позвонить тому дружку парня из федералов? У них должна быть своя больница и всё такое.  
Линксэйно покачал головой.  
— Все контакты были у Линкары. Даже Пойо не знает его номера.  
— Твою ж... — Харви прикусил язык, переведя взгляд на Кида. — Ладно. Что у тебя?  
— Он в порядке, — сообщил Линксэйно, что-то проверяя в трикодере. — Хотя можно было бы ожидать серьёзных повреждений. Голограмма сдавил ему сердце, и оно остановилось на две секунды — но, похоже, физических последствий нет. Вот, — он сунул ему под нос словно материализовавшуюся из воздуха кружку с чем-то похожим на... чай? — Проследи, чтобы он всё выпил.  
— Что это?  
Он не видел глаз Линксэйно, но почти физически почувствовал, как он закатил их.  
— Чай. Во время стресса нужно пить побольше жидкости. Серьёзно, Фанвойс, соберись уже. Я и Пойо попробуем ещё раз связаться с Линкарой, ты пока присмотри за ним.  
Пойо последовал за Линксэйно к выходу, и Харви остался один на один с Кидом.  
— Эй, — осторожно начал Харви, приблизившись к нему. Опустился на одно колено и протянул кружку. — Держи, Док сказал, тебе нужно это выпить.  
Кид упорно отказывался поднимать голову. Но через несколько секунд, показавшихся Харви вечностью, всё же взял кружку одной рукой. Обхватившие её пальцы выглядели слишком бледными.  
— Умница, — Харви потянулся было похлопать его по плечу, но передумал, вместо этого поправив скомкавшееся на коленях одеяло. — Как ты?  
Повисла тишина.  
Кид молчал, не притрагиваясь к чаю. Харви прокашлялся, поднялся с пола. Оглядевшись, заметил у стены напротив стул, придвинул к себе и сел уже на него.  
— У тебя чай совсем осты...  
— Он сказал, что не хочет видеть меня в обзорах, — голос Кида был приглушённым, чуть охрипшим, словно от плача. — Что я никому не нужен.  
Харви поднял брови.  
— Пфф, ты что, собираешься слушать какую-то ожившую картинку из «Стар Трека»? И парень ведь и так вечно гоняет тебя и орёт, когда ты не вовремя влезаешь в камеру.  
— Это другое, — Кид обхватил кружку второй рукой и притянул к себе, теперь уставившись в её содержимое. — Чувак, Линкара любит орать на меня, но... я думал, он на самом деле не против. В смысле, он принял меня к себе, взял на работу. Я думал, ему не всё равно. Он как самый крутой в мире старший брат, знаешь. Наверное. У меня никогда не было братьев. И что, если именно так он на самом деле думает? Если он действительно ненавидит меня?  
— Мелк...  
— Голограммы построены на матрице мозговых паттернов человека, — Харви всего пару раз доводилось слышать этот сухой тон, в котором невозможно было узнать Кида, приберегаемый для самых серьёзных случаев. Казалось неправильным, даже нереальным, слышать, чтобы мелкий говорил так. — Я знаю, я помогал их программировать. У голограммы может возникнуть своё мнение... но только на основе изначально заложенных мыслей. Возможности допустить эти мысли, — он прикоснулся к скрытой под оранжевой тканью груди. — И это значит, что в глубине души Линкара хочет меня убить. Даже если не осознаёт этого.  
Кружка дрогнула. И возможно, полетела бы на пол — если бы одна рука бережно, но крепко не обхватила её, а другая — запястье Кида.  
— Мелкий, — Харви вздохнул, не видя реакции, и пустил в ход последнее оружие: — Эвелин. Посмотри на меня.  
Кид наконец поднял глаза.  
— Слушай, — продолжил Харви. — Знаю, я не такой продвинутый, как вы с парнем, не разбираюсь так хорошо, как вы, в этих ваших ИИ. Я не знаю всех тонкостей. Может, что-то и должно быть. Но я знаю одно, что бы ни было заложено в этом фальшивом Линкаре — он всё извратил и переврал. Парень спас меня. Он верил в меня даже после того, как я его предал. Он скорее сделает что-нибудь с собой, чем навредит тому, кого впустил в дом. И в команду, — он посмотрел на своё отражение в очках Кида. — И ты тоже знаешь это. Не позволяй какой-то глючной программе, которую давно пора отключить, заставить тебя сомневаться в парне. Он хочет видеть тебя здесь. Мы все хотим. Знаешь, почему?  
У Кида дёрнулся кадык.  
— Нет.  
— Потому что ты можешь быть надоедливым болтливым идиотом — но ты наш болтливый идиот. Ты имеешь такое же право находиться в этом доме и раздражать всех, как я, Синий, Док или клоун. Ты нужен нам, — Харви позволил себе улыбнуться. — Так что прекращай забивать голову всякой ерундой. Пей чай. А когда ты отдохнёшь, мы все вместе подумаем, что нам делать с Фальшивокарой. Как тебе такой план?  
Кид глубоко вздохнул, словно пытаясь сдержать эмоции.  
— Я согласен, — в голосе прорезались знакомые нотки. Харви кивнул и отпустил его руку. Кид тут же сделал большой глоток, — Спасибо, Харви, — помолчав немного, добавил: — Чувак.  
— Вот и хорошо, — услышав, как открывается дверь за спиной, Харви встал, одёрнул пиджак, словно ненароком коснувшись пальцами кобуры. — Слушайся Дока. А мне пока нужно кое-что сделать.  
— Харви? — услышал он, когда уже почти переступил порог. — Ты действительно так считаешь?  
Харви обернулся.  
— Нет, ты всё-таки идиот, мелкий, — бросил он. — Я тебе хоть когда-нибудь врал?  
И вышел из лаборатории — успев, перед тем, как за ним закрылась дверь, заметить широкую улыбку подростка.


End file.
